


C is for... (Cupcakes, Christmas, and Change)

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to make cupcakes, Tommy wants to make a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for... (Cupcakes, Christmas, and Change)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentine85](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serpentine85).



"I hate to say it, but I think the Ranger's Christmas cupcake tradition is officially dead."

Tommy glanced around the tiny kitchen of Adam's new apartment, surveying counters covered in baking pans, bags of sugar and flour, and enough cookie decorating tools to bedeck the entire city plus Divatox's army and shook his head at the morose expression of the room's only other occupant - Adam.

"Don't worry, babe. I just spoke to Kat. She and Tanya are picking up some supplies, grabbing Justin and they'll be in here in about an hour."

Adam frowned at the clock on the microwave before pouting, "I told them to be here at four. This never would have happened while Kim was around." As he said the infamous K-word, Adam looked over at Tommy with the guilty, apologetic half-smile he always wore when discussing Kimberly, ridiculous after all this time, ridiculous from the man who'd shown him how to get past the pain and find love again.

"Hey," Tommy objected, closing the space between them to pull Adam into his arms. He stroked one hand gently up and down Adam's back, reveling in the contrasting feeling of the soft green sweater covering firm muscle. "There are lots of things that may never have happened if Kim was around."

Adam went stiff in Tommy's arms; every finely-honed muscle in his whipcord body tensing at Tommy's poorly chosen words.

Tommy fought the panic in the back of his throat, holding Adam tighter as his brain raced to find the way to fix this before Adam pushed him away. "Adam, I didn't mean… I didn't think…" Tommy took a deep breath to give himself time to think of the right words. "There are a lot of things that definitely would have happened even if Kim were here."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, but he sounded more placating than convinced and Tommy couldn't have any doubt lingering in his lover's head.

"Yeah. I'd still be standing in your kitchen on Ranger Christmas Cupcake Day, wrapped around you, planning ways to seduce you with leftover cupcake supplies as soon as the others have come and gone."

Adam leaned back in the circle of Tommy's arms to raise a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

The small but genuine smile accompanying Adam's question eased Tommy's fears, but he finished what he set out to say, determined to make Adam understand how much he meant to him. "First love doesn't last forever. We do," he said simply.

Adam surged forward to capture Tommy's mouth in a fierce kiss. "I love you," he said, breathless and fierce.

"Love you too," Tommy promised, leaning in for another kiss. "I'd take you to bed and prove it to you right now if the others weren't due any minute with more cupcake supplies."

Adam looked around guiltily, blushing as if the others might be standing around watching them make out and caught sight of the bottles of sprinkles, icing tubes and candies lining his counters. He frowned and asked, "What supplies do they think we're missing?"

Tommy threw back his head in laughter before looking pointedly back at the decoration laden counters – the abundance of red and green decorations lined up side-by-side making him smile in a way that had nothing to do with Christmas. "Decorations in pink, yellow, and blue."

Adam looked appalled. "Green and red are Christmas colors," he insisted. "It's not like I was biased in my choices." Off of Tommy's skeptical look he amended, "Well, maybe a little biased. Is it my fault those colors happen to represent peace on earth and goodwill toward men?"

Tommy leaned in for another kiss. "It _is_ the most wonderful time of the year."

Adam whispered, "Everyday." And though it was a bit of a non sequitur, Tommy knew exactly what he meant.


End file.
